Kasumi (Continuum-47512936 (B))
Kasumi (かすみ, Kasumi) is a kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Kasumi became a "Runaway Shinobi" after she ran away from home in order to avenge her older brother, Hayate. She is also the older half-sister, and cousin of Ayane. History Childhood Kasumi is the daughter and second child of Shiden and Ayame, and was born into the Mugen Tenshin Clan's head family as the second in line to the title of leader, after her brother Hayate. When they were children, Kasumi and Ayane - unaware that they were related - played together as best friends, althought the clan saw Ayane as a "cursed child" and didn't want Kasumi to be around her. Her relationship with Hayate was also ideal, with the two playing games and training together happily. However, once Ayane learned of her true heritage, and the children now knew that they were siblings, Kasumi's friendship with Ayane ended due to Ayane's jealous anger over her mistreatment by the clan, centering her animosity on the "princess" Kasumi. The Fight Against the Black Spider Ninja Clan At about the age of 16, for unknown reasons, Kasumi observed the events surrounding the Black Spider Ninja Clan’s assault on the Hayabusa Clan, and Ryu Hayabusa’s consequential vengeance and foiling of their plans to resurrect the Archfiend. She is also seen witnessing Obaba's death at the hands of Ayane. Running Away and The First Tournament A year later, a rogue ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, Raidou, Kasumi’s paternal uncle and Ayane's father, returned to the village to obtain the Torn Sky Blast. Defeating even the prodigious Ayane, Raidou eventually managed to mimic the technique from Hayate before rendering him both comatose and paraplegic. After Raidou's rampage, and Hayate in a deadly state, Kasumi was left chosen by Shiden to become the clan’s eighteenth master, but she didn't know what truly happened to Hayate as her father didn't want her to know. Her worry over her brother effected her training, but she managed to learn the Torn Sky Blast at least. Wanting to know the truth, Kasumi turned to Ayane. Believing that Kasumi would never become a great leader anyway, she told her that Raidou was the fiend who harmed Hayate. With the facts buzzing in her mind, Kasumi finally desided to take the possibly suicidal step and left the village without permission in order to find Raidou and take revenge on him for Hayate, although this meant she would become a nukenin and the clan would kill her if she ever returned home. The clan quickly found out about Kasumi's leave, and Ayane was ordered by Genra to find and kill her. Ayane tried to stop her on the bridge out of the village, but Kasumi was saved when Christie appear on a helicopter and seperated the two shinobi with gunfire. Although Kasumi didn't know Christie, she jumped on the helicopter and they flew away from Ayane. Now in the company of Christie and Bayman, Kasumi learnt that Radiou was taking part in the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship, which was being sponsored by the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, the company Bayman and Christie worked for. They flew her to a cruise liner, the Freedom Survivor, and Kasumi joined the tournament. While the start of the tournaemnt was being offically announced, Kasumi found Ayane in the crowd. Ayane told her that she was there to avenge Hayate too, as well as kill her, under the orders of her foster father Genra. The girls quickly discovered that Raidou was working with the head of DOATEC, Fame Douglas, but when Ayane tried to get him, even though Kasumi tried to stop her, the girl was beaten back. Fame then told Kasumi that if she wanted to face Raidou in battle,she had to come out as winner in the tournament. Kasumi fought her way through the tournament, and did come out as the winner of the tournament, meaning that she would have to face Raidou in the Danger Zone. She managed to defeat Raidou, and was happy because she thought she had avanged Hayate, but Raidou awoke stronger then before, with inhuman strength caused by DOATEC experiments. Their battle ended in a Torn Sky Blast duel, and with the help of Ryu Hayabusa from the sidelines, Kasumi overpowered Raidou in the end and he was finally killed. Unfortunately for Kasumi, she was kidnapped by DOATEC, and was taken to their labs in Germany, so they could use her DNA for their experiments; as she managed to defeat their top experiment, they believed that she would be useful in their plans to create the ultimate fighter. Escaping DOATEC and The Second Tournament After being held captive for a while by DOATEC, Ryu managed to find her and set DOATEC Germany on fire. During the chaos, Kasumi was helped out of her cell by Kasumi Alpha, a clone created from her DNA. Although shocked by the sight of her double, she followed Alpha into one of the labs. Once there, Alpha told Kasumi that they were "sisters", and Kasumi hadn't been a good sister becasue she kept Hayate to herself, so now he belonged to Alpha. Realizing that Hayate had been taken by DOATEC, Kasumi fought Alpha. The noise led one of the scientists, Lisa Hamilton to them and Kasumi demanded to know where Hayate was. Lisa tried to silence her by threatening to shoot her, but Kasumi was saved by Ryu, who took her after from the building, after Lisa and Alpha escaped. While with Ryu and Irene Lew, they learn from stolen DOATEC data that Hayate was actually at DOATEC Germany at the same time as Kasumi. Worried about her brother's safety, Kasumi went against Ryu's orders and ran off to find Hayate. Although Ryu sent Ayane after her, Kasumi managed to escape her. Sometime later, Kasumi found Hayate alive and well, but as Hayate was suffering from amnesia, he couldn't remember her. Ryu told the two siblings to fight each other, as "once reunited in combat, fists which are bound by blood will revive the deepest soul of the shinobi", meaning that Hayate would remember his true self. During the fight, Kasumi was defeated, and Hayate remembered everything. While Hayate and Ryu had to fight Alpha and a brainwashed Ayane, set upon them by Genra, Kasumi must have woken up and ran away, as Hayate couldn't find her after the battle. The Third Tournament Homesick and constantly hunted, Kasumi still wished to see Hayate, but had to go into hiding from the Mugen Tenshin Clan again. She spent some time in the geisha district of Kyoto during her running, and to cover up her shinobi identity, she dressed as a normal high school girl and acted like a normal civilian in public to get by. She must have become ill from running and living rough, because she developed a fever. When she was half-passed out on the road, she was found by a local maiko Kokoro, but refused her help. When she saw Ayane, she panicked and ran away again. During the third tournament, Kasumi tried to find Hayate, who was, at the time, with Ayane and Ryu trying to track down Genra, who had turned against the clan. Kasumi crossed paths with Ayane, but apparently her sister was focused on taking down Genra, so she wasn't going to kill her; although Ayame had previously asked Ayane to help Kasumi rather then be against her. Ayane did let Kasumi try to get to Hayate, but not before she beat her up for her troubles. When Kasumi finally met up with Hayate, he was torn between the code of the clan, to kill runaways, and his want to see Kasumi. He tried to save her, saying that they can pretend they never met and he can let her live, but Kasumi was prepared to fight her brother. After the fight, Kasumi escaped again and went into hiding once more. The Fourth Tournament and The Fall of DOATEC During the time of the fourth tournament, Kasumi caught word of the Mugen Tenshin's plan to attack DOATEC and take their revenge against the company. Worried about everyone's safety, Kasumi risked her life visiting the ouside of the village, and found Hayate. As she tried to convince him to stop the war against DOATEC, Hayate remained quiet and Ayane arrived to interrupt them, providing enough of a distraction for Hayate to leave and continue on with his mission. Although the attack was on the go, Kasumi pursued everyone to DOATEC's TriTower headquarters so she can still stop the chaos. There, she confronted Helena Douglas, the current head of DOATEC, and begged her to leave the shinobi alone. However, Helena told her that DOATEC's lastest creation - a modifyed Kasumi Alpha, renamed Alpha-152 - was about to become active. Helena was about to shoot Kasumi, to stop her from being involved, but she was saved by Ryu, who was there helping Hayate, and Kasumi fought her way past Helena. She then headed down to the lab to destroy Alpha-152. She fought her clone to her best efforts but in the end it appears Alpha-152 escaped in the chaos of the destruction wrought by the Mugen Tenshin invasion. After the match, having herself escaped the burning building, Kasumi is last seen watching Helena entering the blazing helipad. As Kasumi tried to stop her, Ayane prevented her from going after Helena, who by doing so saves Kasumi's life as the building starts exploding mere seconds later. Character Appearance Also see: Kasumi's Outfit Catalogue Kasumi is a slender, physically-fit and petite teenage girl of average height, although she has an unusually curvy figure for her age. She has a oval-shaped face and narrower eyes. Originally, her waist-length hair appeared to be a dark brown color. However, since Dead or Alive 2, Kasumi's hair has lightened over the years to a copper shade. Today, her hair style is not fixed into one or two fashions, as she now possesses four styles to choose from: loose, a low ponytail, a high ponytail tied with a long yellow ribbon, or a low braid tied with yellow bows. She is usually seen in her trademark outfit: a blue, side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, her name (written in Japanese) stitched in yellow on the back, and a light-colored bird pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, knee-high boots and arm-guards. As well as this outfit - and variations of said outfit - Kasumi sports other shinobi costumes. She also has modern, casual clothes, and Japanese school uniforms, suited for average, everyday girls. No matter what she wears, Kasumi is usually wearing feminine gear, such as skirts, and girly colors, like pink. Personality Kasumi is seen throughout the Dead or Alive tournaments as a more compassionate character than any of the other fighters. She is an honorable and kind spirit, and although a highly skilled kunoichi with deadly abilities, she does not enjoy or wish to fight. Many of the statements she makes in before a round begins reflect her desire to avoid confrontation. However she is capable of killing in cold blood, as demonstrated when she defeated and killed Raidou. Although, she is innocent and meek. Kasumi is shown to be a "soft" character and is not afraid to speak her mind and has a keen mind. Also as a soft person, she is emotional, honest, and always help's people. She is highly intelligent as a ninja. Kasumi is caring and a positive person. She is demonstrably family orientated and would like nothing more than to return home in peace. There were instances where she refused to show mercy though, as seen when she willingly goes to look for Raidou, fighting her clone, and also when facing Helena when the woman had almost shot her. Etymology The kanji used to spell Kasumi's name (霞) means "Mist", a light fog. Mist and fog is often used as a symbol of isolation and loneliness, maybe alluding to Kasumi's isolation from her clan, forced to live alone. Mist can also represent unclear thinking, possibly reflecting Kasumi's personality who, as a compassionate, empathetic character, is powered by emotion and will react by her feeling rather then think things through first, such as her leave from her clan to take revenge for Hayate. Mist could also be a physical link to her; just as mist cannot be easily contained, Kasumi has also been proven to be hard to "contain" and be captured by the clan's assassins, and has been been able to avoid them for a long time. Finally, mist can be a symbol of the indeterminate phase in development, when things have yet to be defined. As she is a runaway shinobi, Kasumi could be seen as living in an indeterminate state, unsure if tomorrow will bring her death, or good fortune. Along with Ayane and Kokoro, Kasumi's name is written in hiragana. Notes Saebo Kasumi is a template of Belldandy Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)